1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for precise arrangment of micro-bodies. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel process for precise arrangment of micro-bodies, which is useful for finely working a precision machine or for integrating an electronic device. This process can arrange micro-bodies having a size of 400 microns or less, e.g., 200 microns, such as spacer particles in a liquid crystal device or the like, ball-grid-array particles in the packaging technical field of electronic parts, or minute parts in a semiconductor element or a micro-machine, precisely at target pin-point positions for a short time period.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, bodies or articles in the field governed by the gravity have been transferred to and arranged at predetermined positions by existing mechanical technique (such as the vacuum chucking method). It is, however, seriously difficult to apply such method to micro-bodies of 100 microns or less, for example, in the field governed by the surface force. On the other hand, the method of arraying the micro-bodies of small sizes are limited in number to the micro-pincette method, the laser manipulation method, the jet printing method and so on. According to these methods, however, the manipulations of the individual micro-bodies are not basically easy, which raise the working load, the working time period and the cost seriously. If the engineering application is considered, on the other hand, it is necessary to arrange many particles precisely. In the methods of the prior art, however, there arise problems that the arrangement takes an extremely long time period, and that the range of application is restricted.